This disclosure relates generally to near-eye display (NED) systems with waveguide displays. In conventional NED systems, a single polychromatic light source is typically driven by a single application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) assembly. However, such a configuration may not be suitable for an NED system that uses multiple light sources (for example, multiple monochromatic light sources).